


Children Were Never Meant To Be At War (not finished)

by fairyyfawxny



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ghostbur evil, Other, Philza is a terrible dad, Sad Ending, Techno cares more than Phil, Technos cabin go boom, Teen Angst, Tubbo kills himself, dreams a bitch, i dont know how to tag lol, tommy dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyyfawxny/pseuds/fairyyfawxny
Summary: "Who ever said it was a good idea for children to be at war..."- - - - - - - - - -Even after Tommy gave up the discs, Nothing got better.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Children Were Never Meant To Be At War (not finished)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey angsty bitches, come get your juice.

Each day that passes. Things get worse. Hours of training, gathering material, and preparing. You either get the discs or die trying. Tommy needs someone. He loves his bestfriend of course, but he needs an adult figure. Someone who can guide him. Someone who would help him through everything. In just a few days… Tommy and Tubbo either die attempting to get back the one thing in the server that holds a special place in his heart, Or acquire the discs and keep fighting for the rest of their lives. As much as Tommy would love a happy ending, He isn’t getting one. Everyone on the server made sure of it. 

Being dead wasn’t the greatest. Your whole nation crumbling in front of you and being able to do absolutely nothing. Not only that but the two people you trusted most were the ones tearing it to the ground. His twin brother,,, Even his own dad. Why? To teach him a lesson… Everything. Everything anyone had ever cared about. All gone. And this time it couldn’t be fixed. As much as Philza said he cared, He doesn’t give two flying fucks. Not about him, Not about Tommy. It wasn’t always like this however. If only he could figure out what changed. Does he even care that he killed his own son? At this point, Wilbur isn’t sure he was even considered a son in the first place. 

“Come on Tubbooooo. If you keep slacking off we are never gonna beat Dream!” Tommy said, Clearly exhausted.  
“I don’t wanna do this Tommy. You know I don’t”  
“What the fuck are you talking about man?!?! This is all we’ve ever worked for Tubbo! What else do you have to live for? You don’t have a family, you don’t have any belongings, you don’t have a home! You have absolutely nothing Tubbo! I know you aren’t scared to die so why the fuck are you so scared of dying for this?”  
“YOU, TOMMY! Don’t you understand? Tommy if one of us dies, we never see eachother again. If both of us die and only one of us comes back as ghosts??? What happens then?”  
“The discs. They represent so much more. That’s the only thing that holds power against us. It represents our friendship, Tubbo.”  
“I’m sorry Tommy, But i’d rather have our friendship then something that represents it.”  
And just like that. Tommy's best friend had walked away. He knew he was coming back, but guilt overtook every other emotion he was feeling. Did he really put pieces of plastic over the one person in the world who would always come back. The one person who truly understood him. That's it. It was final. The discs are now Dreams. Not his.  
“Hey Eret, Do you think you could help me out with something?”  
Wilbur apporced the man who was sitting on his throne.  
“What do ya’ need?” He replied, looking up from the floor.  
“Eret. I need you to bring me back to life.”  
“You what? Will… That won’t be easy. Is there a reason you want to come back?”  
“Of course Eret!” He smiled the brightest smile he could.  
“Anyways. On the 10th ok? Do your research or whatever. Bye!” Wilbur blurted out, leaving the castle in a hurry.  
Oh Phil… If I was never your son, You were never my dad. 

Tubbo was heading to Snow Chester. He wanted to try working on his vault door and build a couple of new things in the forest. As he approached his house he saw a nametag. He went down to his basement just to see Jack Manifold looking through his stuff. Tubbo was about to say something as he remembered he gave Jack permission to take anything he needed. He went back up to finish building. After a long day worth of building Tubbo finally made his way back to the basement. As he checked the first chest his heart started beating a little faster. As he frantically checked the rest of his chests. Everything was gone. Every last bit of things he had in those chests were nowhere to be found. He ran around the perimeter to try and find Jack but he couldn’t find him either. He went back to the Dream smp and asked around. No one had seen him either. Niki, Fundy, and Hbomb too. Where were they?

Tubbo was in his room at Tommy’s house. Tommy had left for something. He was gone for a while so Tubbo decided to go look for him. Just as he got up, Tommy had walked back in.  
“Hey Tubbo.” Tommy smiled. It was a sad smile.  
“Hey man, Where have you been? I was getting worried.”  
“Uh, well. I just told Dream that the discs were his. You can go live in Snow Chester and have a nice life there and I guess I’ll stay here. Try not to cause too much trouble ya’ know”  
Tubbo stared at Tommy for a couple of seconds before wrapping his arms around his waist. Tommy stood still for a bit before embracing Tubbo into a big hug. It felt nice. No more being in the center of wars. Just being regular children once again. They had yearned this for so long it almost felt unreal. Like something was wrong. But it was perfect. It had never been so amazing. But there's still one thing Tommy needs to do. And he needs Tubbo to come along with him.

“Are you sure this is a good idea? I know It’s your family but they kind of hate us Tommy.”  
“It's my dad. He wouldn’t kill me. Or my closest friend.”  
As they arrived to Technos house, the tension rose. Tommy was scared out of his mind. As he got closer to the door he heard laughter. It felt wrong in a way. He knocked on the door with Tubbo by his side. After a few seconds of waiting, someone opened the door. It was Ranboo.. Tommy’s eyes were getting a bit teary and he had no clue why, While Tubbo's eye widened.  
“Ranboo what are you- Why are you with Phil and Technoblade? If you needed a place to stay you could have just-” The shorter boy was cut off as Philza approached.  
“Tommy. Tubbo. What are you doing here?”  
“Actually, I needed to talk to you and Techno.”  
“Tommy look. What’s done is done. Your country is gone. Get that through your head.” Phil said as he slammed the door on their faces.  
They both stood there for a second, trying to process what just happened. As they were about to leave, The door creaked open. Tommy immediately snapped his head back to the door to see Techno standing there.  
“You said you wanted to talk, Lets talk.”  
“Wha- But I thought you-”  
“Just say what you have to say Tommy.”  
“Uh…I just wanted to apologize, Technoblade. I’m sorry for betraying you after everything you helped me through. I really do appreciate you. But you have to understand. Tubbo and me, We went through the same things. It wasn’t just me getting manipulated by Dream, Techno. He is my best friend. Of course I was going to go back to him. We’ve been through almost everything on this server, man. I just want to let you know that I’m letting Dream keep the discs forever. I care much more about the people who cared for me than some music thing and I’m so sorry I made so many decisions that have wronged you. But I would also like you to know that by helping Dream, You didn’t just ruin a government, You ruined people's lives. Everything we’ve ever worked for. Gone. Simply because you can’t accept the fact that some things need law and order. Especially places that the most powerful man on this godforsaken server is plotting to destroy every chance he gets. Technoblade. I apologize to you. Now I expect one from you.”  
Techno’s eyes got wider. A small grin appeared on his face.  
“I’m proud of you Tommy. You’ve grown so much as a person. And..” He paused for a second and broke eye contact with Tommy looking up at the sky.  
“I’m sorry. I was the only one who knew how much trauma he made you go through and yet, I let him pull the same crap again. We were both incredibly selfish, However I hope we shall learn from this… Little brother.” He slowly looked back down to see Tommy grinning ear to ear.  
“Why are you looking at me lik-”  
Before letting him finish, Tommy gave Techno a hug. He was happy. No matter how heartless he seemed. Techno cared.  
“Well- Your dad probably wouldn’t want you talking to me for so long..”  
“You mean our dad?”  
“Your dad. Bye Technoblade.” He let out a slight smile as Techno went back inside, with clear confusion on his face. 

“Took you long enough, What could Tommy have possibly said that took so long.?” Philza said, Looking away from Ranboo.  
“Well.. He apologized, asked me to apologize and left.”  
“Why would you have to apologize Techno? You did nothing wrong.” He replied.  
“Phil, I blew up a whole country.”  
Techno was confused to say the least. Tommy apologized, but there's one thing that stood out.  
My dad? But Phil was all of our dad… Unless. Tommy and Wilbur didn’t consider him their dad. It made sense. Phil helped one son destroy the one thing the both of his other sons cared about. I care more about Wilbur and Tommy then he does. And now they think he doesn’t care at all.


End file.
